bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Анго Сакагучи
Анго Сакагучи (坂口 安吾, Sakaguchi Ango) ― член Министерства внутренних дел. Помощник советника в Отделении по изучению людей со сверхъестественными способностями. Ранее был информатором портовой мафии. Способность: «Рассуждение о Декадансе». Личность С самого начала Анго представлен как весьма строгий человек, который озадачен чем-то важным и поэтому, никогда не расслабляется. В прошлом, будучи в рядах Мафии он занимал важную посаду и являлся своего рода источником информации, как Мафии, так и самого Огая Мори. Помимо этого он был хорошим другом для Дазая и Оды, поскольку встречался с ребятами в одном здании практически каждый вечер, обсуждая как тот или другой провели день и все в том же духе. Мало разговорчив и при этом ведет себя скромно и вежливо в беседе с любым собеседником в особенности с Дазаем и в отличие от него Анго старательно выполняет порученную ему работу. Внешность Высокий мужчина с короткими темными волосами, носит очки с круглой оправой. Его особенность - родинка над губой на правой стороне его лица. Анго одет в бледно-коричневое пальто, которое покрывает рубашку с коричневым галстуком. Его брюки имеют тот же цвет, что и его пальто, а ботинки - примерно того же цвета, что и галстук. Сюжет Прошлое До событий "Каннибализм" да и основного сюжета в целом, Анго создал тайную правительственую организацию «Седьмые». Для правительства, организация пригласила к себе Огури Муситаро где заставляла его скрывать преступления с помощью собственной способности, и документов, которые ему приносили. В конечном итоге, они заключили его в тюрьме до тех пор, пока мужчину не нашёл Достоевский. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 79 Дазай Осаму и Темная Эра Не так много известно о его прошлом, но это раскрывается во второй новелле "Дазай Осаму и темная эра", также известно , что когда-то он работал агентом разведки , ( это было по приказу правительства). Анго шпионил за деятельностью Портовой мафии. Во время своей работы в качестве разведчика в портовой мафии он также стал агентом по приказу Мори Огая. Арка: Трехсторонняя война Впервые он появляется в 26 главе, где встречается с Дазаем. Он немного вспомнили о прошлом, но после когда Дазай предлагает тому прокатится Анго соглашается и рассказывает ему о Гильдии предупреждая того о великой опасности и о том что они могут вмиг уничтожить товарищей Дазая. Во время, когда он останавливает свою машину и предлагает Дазаю немедленно сообщить об опасности организации, в которой состоит его старый друг в них врезается неизвестная машина. В 33 главе его навещает Дазай который чудом отделался повреждением правой руки в то время когда Анго сильно пострадал, но Дазай пообещал ему что детективное агентство решило позаботиться о его лечении, тем более он пострадал от рук Гильдии, а с гениальной способностью Ёсано, он живо будет как новенький. Анго понимает, что все это не спроста и просит цену за это на что Дазай напоминает, что является его другом, но Анго предполагает, что Дазай ждет помощи от Министерства Внутренних дел в войне против Гильдии и Дазай добавляет что они очень похожи. Анго рассказывает о Кёке которою задержала полиция перед их финальной битвой с Гильдией и поэтому Детективное Агентство хочет освободить ее. Он рассказывает, где держат Кёку, поразмыслив над этим он говорит, что поможет товарищу, поскольку их организации всегда помогали друг другу, но с его полномочиями он не имеет права помогать не члену вооруженного агентства, таким образом, говоря Дазаю, что Кёка должна быть полноценным членом Агентства, но он так же добавляет, что готов им предложить только совместную борьбу против Гильии. И когда Дазай собирается уходить Анго спрашивает у того, почему он, вдруг решил помочь ему в лечении, и не надеется ли Дазай на то, что Анго окажется ему настолько благодарным, чтобы предоставить свою помощь взамен, но Дазай объясняет, что вовремя столкновения с машиной, сработала подушка безопасности только у него, а у Анго нет, что намекает, на возможную месть Дазая своему товарищу из-за событий в прошлом, и по всей видимости, он хотел убить его. В 37 главе Анго был уже в полном здравии, которому было поручено разобраться с упавшим Моби Дик, но он назвал это неразберихой и предположил, что домой Анго вернется не скоро. Затем он обращается к Герману Мелвиллу, который по его словам должен помочь ему и стать информатором и Герман пусть и не сразу, но идет вместе с Анго покидая свою способность. Арка: После Трехсторонней войны Анго прибывает к месту крушения специального вооруженного транспорта, где находит странный баллончик и просит выбросить его своей помощнице. Затем, когда ему рассказывают о том, что нападавший выглядел как почтальон и похитил некий отчет, он только предполагает, что для нападения в регулярном плановом рейсе в потребуются немалые силы. Его помощница рассказывает о похищенном документе, который назывался «I-75-81» который делал Анго лично, не спав три ночи, чтобы закончить его. Это был следственный рапорт об «Убийстве 35 человек» который завели на Кёку Изуми. Затем, он задумывается зачем его похитили, сразу отбрасывая денежное вознаграждение, помимо этого, он объясняет своей напарнице о том, что этот рапорт сократил список преступлений Кёки и исследованию её способности «Снежный Демон», а также её родителей, убитых этой способность. Потому что записи о жизни родителей были стерты правительством. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 11, Глава 43, Страницы 24-26 Арка: Бешеных Псов Вместе с особым отделом по делам одарённых, Анго прибывает в банк и приказывает оцепить его, чтобы не дать сбежать заключённому Огури Муситаро и двоим членам Вооружённого детективного агентства. Он настроен весьма серьёзно и намерен действовать на полную силу. Тем временем Огури видит его по на мониторе через камеры наблюдения и ужасается, пытаясь как можно быстрее сбежать, объясняя это тем, что Анго является лидером таинственной организации "Седьмые" в плену которых, ранее находился Огури и которого освободил Достоевский. По его словам, организация Анго специализируется на уничтожении улик и сокрытии преступлений, поскольку была создана правительством и действует исключительно в тени. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга:Том 16, Глава 69 "Хроники побега из тюрьмы". Продолжая обыск, мужчина замечает движение возле одного из сейфов и объявляет о том, что преступники находятся именно там. Ворвавшись во внутрь сейфа, Анго обнаруживает, что там никого нет и это ошеломляет его, но он начинает изучать место с помощью своей способности. Спустя какое-то время, он нагоняет Ацуши, Кёку и Огури на одной из улиц, где те пытаются уйти через канализацию. Он выстреливает в Ацуши дротик, но член Вооруженного агентства пытается вразумить Анго и заставить проверить в то, что они не виноваты, но Анго разбивает его слова в пух и прах своей способностью, объявляя о том, что Детективное агентство виновато в преступлениях. Он выстреливает в Ацуши и тот сваливается в канализацию в то время, когда отряд Анго приближается к нему. Мужчина жестом просит их не шуметь и сообщает своим людям о том, что преступники сбежали. Затем, они находятся в машине и едут в безопасное место. Анго раскрывает Ацуши то, что теперь они точно заставили Достоевского поверить в то, что Анго и "Вооружённое агентство" по разные стороны барикад. Он также рассказывает о том, что это он отправил послание Фицджеральду о системе безопасности и возможном покушении на него, благодаря чему последний остался жив. С самого начала они с Дазаем были заодно и сейчас он является его посредником, благодаря чему Дазай может передавать указания Анго даже находясь в тюрьме "Мерсо" и передает сообщения с помощью контроля сердечного ритма, который переписывает в числовой код. Огури не спешит доверять ему и объявляет в его прошлых злодеяниях, но Анго уверяет Муситаро в том, что он не является членом организации "Седьмые" и все это было ложью Достоевского. Затем, они приезжают к Люси и та впускает их в свою способность - то самое безопасное место. Он упоминает о том, что выручил её, когда девушка пришла в главный следовательский штаб с написанным от руки материалами о том, что Ацуши невиновен. Когда девушка устроила погром в штабе, Анго взял ее под свою ответственность. Огури спрашивает, является ли Анго лидером седьмых, но Анго отрицает это, но не может не согласиться с тем, что ему приходилось пользоваться их услугами. Он рассказываем им о том, что пользовался их услугами только один раз и только ради Дазая, чтобы он смог спокойно жить после ухода из мафии. Все это ради человека, которого уже нет в живых, таким образом искупив свою вину перед ним. Он считает, что седьмые действительно ужасны, и что в правительстве есть шпион Достоевского благодаря чему последний сотрудничает с седьмыми и имеет очень сильную поддержку. Поэтому Анго и стал действовать в одиночку. Он спрашивает у Огури о "Смерти небожителей" который рассказывает о их членах и плане по ликвидации государства. Он также узнает о том, что последняя четвертая стадия действий организации завершится в следующее полнолуние, а это всего лишь десять дней. Он берет Огури под охрану и обещает Ацуши передать Дазаю полученную информацию. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга:Том 17, Глава 70 "Хроники побега из тюрьмы: Заключительная часть". Способности Рассуждение о Декадансе (堕落論, Daraku-ron)-возможность прочесть воспоминания предмета Прочее * Сакагути Анго (20 Октября 1906 – 17 Февраля 1955) ― Японский романист и эссеист. Его настоящее имя Хейго Сакагучи. Он был одним из группы молодых японских писателей прославившихся в годы после поражения Японии во второй мировой войне. В 1946 году он написал свою самую известную статью под названием “Рассуждаем о декадансе”, в которой рассмотрел роль бусидо во время войны. Он умер от аневризмы головного мозга в возрасте 48 лет. Возможно вы так же смотрели аниме «Ан-го», название сериала – иное прочтение псевдонима Анго Сакагути, автора сборника «Детективные истории эры Мэйдзи», который лег в основу сюжета. Так же в аниме «Синее чтиво: по страницам японской классики», встречается рассказ этого автора («Под сенью цветущих вишен» серии 5-6). * In real life, he is often grouped together along with Osamu Dazai and Sakunosuke Oda as the Buraiha or'Decadent School.' ** And on the series, this is often alluded, because the three used to meet in a certain bar, as seen in'Dazai and the Dark Era', and illustrated on the calendar. Примечания En:Ango Sakaguchi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Владельцы Способности